


His Fault

by ashlee_uwu



Series: mortality [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring Chloe Decker, Cute Trixie Espinoza, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Married Deckerstar, Protective Chloe Decker, Sick Character, Sick Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sickfic, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_uwu/pseuds/ashlee_uwu
Summary: Lucifer comes down with a violent fever after sacrificing his suit jacket for his Urchin on a rainy day.Typical sickfic stuff and fluff UwU
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: mortality [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871953
Comments: 22
Kudos: 141





	His Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo, we meet again. Any mistakes in here are my fault, I'm still inexperienced hehe :) Please enjoy

It was another beautiful Friday in the sunny City of Angels and Lucifer was on his way to pick Trixie up from the Dad-awful Urchin Prison. After marrying and moving into Chloe’s house, picking up Trixie was now Lucifer’s everyday job, per the Urchin’s request (“No offense, Mom but Lucifer’s car is WAY cooler!”), which he happily complied, he loves the Urchin more and more every day. Trixie makes him feel a certain sort of way, a weird warm fuzzy feeling deep-rooted inside his heart, it disgusted him but at the same time, he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Sup’ Urchin, how was prison? Ooh and how was that bully? Did you do what I taught you?” Trixie taught him “Sup”, ignoring the colloquialism, he actually grew to like it a lot.

“It was awesome! I totally kicked Fred in the nutz, it was epic!! Also I got 98 on the French test” Trixie shrugged, of course she would ace the test, Lucifer is the most awesome French teacher ever.

“Yes! That’s my Urchin!” Lucifer was proud of his girl, giving her a pat on the head and leading her to his precious Corvette.

Halfway back home, it started to rain out of nowhere, straight up pouring even though ten minutes earlier the scorching afternoon sun burned through LA. 

“Oh how bloody great, yeah thanks a lot Dad!” Lucifer stared and shouted angrily at the sky, he removed his suit jacket and draped it over the Urchin’s head. Worried that it might not do the job, he peeked down to the backseat and was thankful he still had the odd umbrella he forgot years ago. He then ejected the umbrella and propped it against the Urchin’s seat.

“How about you, Luce? You’re gonna get wet, also your jacket smells so hecking nice” Trixie’s dainty voice got partly muffled under the jacket.

“Nah should be fine Urchin. I’m the Devil, remember? Imagine me getting sick, that’d be absolutely hilarious!” Lucifer laughed thinking about it…only if he knew better.

After getting back home and Trixie was perfectly dry, Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief, the Detective would skin him alive if Trixie became sick because of the Corvette’s lack of a hood. He looked at his suit jacket in remorse, completely ruined (“Yeah thanks again Dad, real cool of you!”). Ignoring his soaked dress shirt, he decided to whip up a snack for Trixie who was happily watching cartoon on the couch. After placing the cheese toasts on the grill, the door swung open, indicating his Detective’s arrival.

“Hii Muffin… Did ya get wet?” Lucifer peeked his head over the kitchen’s wall to look at his wife’s effortlessly pretty face.

“Not really- Oh my god, you’re soaked! You’re gonna get sick, babe!” Chloe freaked out, hurrying over to his side, forcing him to take off his shirt.

“Yes, “Oh my God” Detective, in the unlikely event that I get sick, it’s entirely his fault” Lucifer accusingly said while Chloe removed his shirt, replacing it with his Ralph Lauren T-shirt. Since moving into Chloe’s house, he bought another closet that is already twice as big as Chloe’s, yet it was still not enough with his main walk-in closet still at his Penthouse.

After a delectable Italian dinner by Lucifer, it was their weekly movie night. The little happy family snuggled into the enormous couch/bed that Chloe got to specifically fit that ridiculous height of his and started to watch Frozen 2 as Trixie wished. Lucifer was usually very chatty on movie nights, judging the character’s fashion taste and whatnots but he has been concerningly quiet today and he drawn his blanket all the way up to his chin even though it was a hot night.

Chloe brushed it off at first thinking that he might have had a long week or something until his muffled sneezes started to come more frequently and she could feel heat radiating off him.

“Babe, I think you’re sick from the rain” Chloe worriedly said as she paused the movie, crouching over to check on Lucifer. Trixie was also worried, she waddled to the light switch to turn on the living room lights.

“Non-sense, D’tive” Lucifer slurred as he sneezed three times in a row and coughed for another good 10 seconds before closing his eyes and crashing back into the couch, trying to ease the dizziness racking over him.

“Oh you poor thing…you should have used the umbrella I left for you in the Corvette.” Chloe empathetically said, rubbing his chest and placing the back of her hand on his burning forehead.

“Right, babe hate to be the bearer of bad news but I could literally cook an egg on your forehead right now” Chloe teased, trying to cheer him up.

“Oh does my pain amuse you now, Detective? What a cruel woman” Lucifer tiredly said as he sunk deeper into the snuggie.

“Trixie babe, can you get me some more blanket in my closet? I need to get him some medicine” Chloe stood up to get a facecloth which she dunked in a bowl of warm water, she also got Trixie’s leftover fever medicine and a thermometer.

When she returned to the couch, Lucifer was half-asleep, his face riddled with discomfort, sweats embedded on his face and it tore Chloe’s heart to a million pieces, she knew full well that this was only a common cold but she hated seeing him hurt and pained. Chloe took the thermometer and left it in his mouth, knowing him, Chloe thought he would make a quirky innuendo but Chloe’s worry increased as it seemed that he was too tired to care. After placing the folded facecloth on his blazing forehead, the thermometer read a staggering 105 fever, Chloe freaked out instantly, that was a record high.

“Is he okay, Mom?” Trixie anxiously asked as she waddled back to the living room with a pile of thick blankets on her hands, blocking her face.

“His fever is really high, Monkey but I think he will be fine. We’ll make him feel better, don’t worry baby” Chloe reassuringly said as she draped a thick blanket around Lucifer.

After watching him uncomfortably twist and turn for 15 minutes, Chloe decided she needed to do something.

“Babe…wake up. Let’s go to the bedroom, you’ll feel better” Chloe tapped on his right shoulder gently trying to rouse him from his sleep.

“Um-kay” Lucifer groggily said as his eyes slid open slightly. Chloe placed her hand on his back, pushing him to sit upright. Then she snaked her right arm around his lean waist to support him up, he leaned heavily against Chloe, his right arm hanging limply in front of him. After what seemed like a decade, they made it to the master bedroom where Lucifer instantly crashed against the soft bed, Chloe then gave him a spoonful of Trixie’s fever syrup (Although he didn’t protest, he did make a disgusted face after finishing it)

“Rest up, baby” Chloe stroked his burning cheeks as she pulled the blanket up to his neck and placed the soaked cloth on his forehead again, he smiled at her as his eyes quickly fluttered shut.

Trixie was standing at the doorway, looking worried.

“Do you want to go back to watching Frozen, Monkey?”

“No, I just want to hug him” Trixie adorably pouted, worry conspicuous on her face. Chloe was aware that the cold might pass on to Trixie but she didn’t have the heart to resist her Monkey’s adorableness. Just like that they both jumped into bed with Lucifer, Chloe spooning him while Lucifer was unconsciously spooning Trixie. Chloe woke up several times that night to check on his temperature and to replace the wet cloth while Trixie slept soundly through the night in Lucifer’s hold.

Early morning, Chloe woke up as the bed was getting too warm for her liking, Lucifer was being a literal bed warmer. His fever has mercifully gone down to 103, she replaced the cloth once again before heading off to make breakfast for the man-child and the actual child. She went to make some simple toasts, egg and bacon as well as some ginger tea for Lucifer. Once she returned with breakfast in bed, the father and daughter were starting to wake up, she smiled fondly at the ridiculous adorableness.

“Hey muffin, how are you feeling?” Chloe asked as she placed the breakfast tray on the bedside table, placing her hand on his cheek.

“Been better …though my head feels like someone drilled on it all night long” Lucifer adorably rubbed his eyes like a child.

Even though the fever has gone down slightly and Lucifer was feeling a bit better, he still laid in bed most of the day with Trixie watching “the finest” movies as Trixie claimed, it was unsurprisingly still Disney, though he didn’t complain, the dancing snowman turned out to be quite entertaining. Chloe was doing some paperwork on the kitchen counter, checking his temperature and replacing the wet cloth on his forehead every so often.

The Saturday soon started to slow down as darkness enveloped LA’s sky. Trixie was asleep soundly next to Lucifer while Chloe went for a shower. Lucifer decided to go make dinner, overestimating his strength. Lucifer escaped the bed steadily and covered the Urchin with a blanket. He stood up to quickly blew his nose, he then wrapped a blanket around himself as he was still feeling quite crappy and started to wander into the kitchen.

Lucifer started to quietly prep the ingredients, taking several things from the fridge, some cabbage, chicken and cheese, the blanket still firmly around him. After reaching for a pan that was stored in the cupboard under the kitchen counter, he stood up and suddenly lost his balance. He fell backwards instantly as dizziness engulfed him, leaving the pan on the kitchen counter. As he fell, the back of his head unfortunately hit the kitchen counter with a terrible sounding thud.

“Oh shit” Lucifer said after he fell, surprised how he was still conscious. Chloe finished her shower and worriedly ran out after hearing the concerning thud.

“Oh my God! Lucifer, what happened? Why are you here? Are you hurt?” Chloe panicked as she helped Lucifer up and leading him to the couch.

“Yes, it was entirely his fault Detective. I hit my head on the counter” Lucifer said painfully as he touched the sticky puddle on the back of his head.

“You cut your head! Why were you in the kitchen? Shouldn’t you be watching movies with Trixie, babe?” Chloe asked as she wrapped the blanket around him and fetched the first aid kit.

“Erm- I- wanted to make you dinner…because you made me feel better and I started to feel guilty and-” Lucifer hesitantly said as Chloe sterilized the cut which was thankfully not very deep. 

“Oh baby, you shouldn’t have felt guilty. Of course I wanted to make you feel better. I’m sure you would have done the same for me too” After wrapping his head in thick bandages, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him adorably blush.

“Now go back to bed and get better. Don’t try to move or I will be very mad at you” Chloe pulled out her “Mom” voice and Lucifer obliged.

The night passed insignificantly as Lucifer’s fever started to evaporate.

\-----------------------------------------------

The next morning, Chloe and Trixie woke up to a smiling (though still bandaged) happy face offering them a mouth-watering classic French breakfast in bed.

“Someone’s feeling better” Chloe teased as the elegant aroma of French toasts pleasantly woke her up.

“Well, it was entirely thanks to you and the Urchin” Lucifer softly smiled back, joining them on the bed.

After finishing breakfast, both Chloe and Trixie started to sneeze uncontrollably.

Oh Dad is he screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo what did ya think of this one? Kudos and comments make me so so happy! I really hope you guys enjoyed this one and OMG 1 more day AHHHHHHH!! Have a lovely day everyone :3


End file.
